


Meeting on Christmas

by Writerwithagoal



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, TVD - Fandom, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Christmas Time, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah coaxes (forces) Caroline, her business partner, into coming to her Christmas Eve Party. Going might just be the best decision of her year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestgrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/gifts).



> Hello HonestGrins,   
> If you think this chapter deserves more let me know and I'll

                Christmas sucked when you were on your own, well that’s only if you like being with people. Caroline didn’t mind being alone that much, she had great one night stands and fun when she needed it. Ever since her mother’s death a few years ago, she’d thrown herself into her event planning business with her college roommate. Working with happy people, helped lift her mood and her business partner Rebekah helped to make her days more excitable, with her daily rantings of what Stefan had done at home. Caroline was glad that everything had worked out between her business partner and her childhood friend.

            “Caroline, love, are you listening to me?”

            “No, sorry I was imagining sleeping in and going for a late Brunch tomorrow,” flushing slightly at being caught not paying attention.

            “Well you can’t do either of that,” Beks said smirking as she looked at her best friend.     

            “Yes, I can. I do it every Christmas Eve.”  
            “Well, this Christmas you are coming to my annual party.”  
            “Beks, I love that you but I’m not going.”

            “Why my brothers adore you, well Kol and Elijah love you. Klaus you haven’t met but he’ll be sure to love you.”       

            “Because I like my new Christmas traditions, sleeping in, drinking and working out a lot and not really being free to spend it with people.”

            “Your mother would smack you for your seclusion around the holidays.”

            “Yea well mom’s dead and I live alone in a great flat, so I think I’m safe.”

            “If you don’t go I’m allowing Kol to turn the spare office into his very own.”

            Caroline stared at Rebekah looking at her best friend for any hint that she wasn’t being serious, she knew that they couldn’t do that. Kol though one of the best booking agents in New Orleans was also notorious for having sex in his office. When she couldn’t find any way to tell if Bekah was bluffing she caved.

            “If I go, I don’t want to have to go to New Years.”

            “Maybe, I might find leverage to get you there as well.”

            Standing up and clapping her hands excited Rebekah moved away to the door and looked at her best friend. “I promise that you will have fun and enjoy yourself for once.”

            Going back to work shaking her head. She made calls to her assistant who was working on a party in Baton Rouge for the governor. Caroline or Rebekah normally would have gone, but Davina, her new assistant, wanted to prove that she could handle a party of this size and magnitude. Once she walked Davina through a few things that they did at the end of every event they hosted, she hung up and looked at her calendar to make sure she was free for the evening. She knew that Rebekah normally had a heavily formal Christmas Eve party. While it wasn’t an event per se it was a time to market the kind of events that Original Event’s put on. That meant a theme, and a new dress and new shoes.

Standing she slipped her blue pumps back on from under her desk and grabbed her purse before walking down to Rebekah’s office.

“I am heading out to get a new dress for the party, would you mind telling me the theme, and how fancy?”

“White Christmas, the movie not the weather, and 1940s to 1950s formal dinner party.”

“Right, where should I go for a dress then?”

“There is a place down in the French Quarter that has a great selection of vintage black tie apparel.”

“Alright, I’ll go get something considering your party is tonight, pushy princess,” Caroline took that last opportunity to be snarky to her best friend.

“Oh hush, you’ll look beautiful and I know you’ll find something.”

Caroline laughed and walked off to her BMW X5 which was parked right out front of their offices. Smiling she took a deep breath and drove off from the capitol district of New Orleans to the Historic District and the famous French Quarter. Finding parking here was a bit more of struggle as she was coming during prime tourist time. Walking through the busy streets pausing to drink in the music and the street performers. Reaching the boutique with three hour hours left till the party, she smiled as she nodded to the sales associate and walked to the aisle with a sign labeled 1920s to 1950s.

Walking through the aisle she smiled and thumbed her way through the dresses and paused as she found a cream dress a princess style lace overlay on the skirt. Smiling she looked at it and bit her lip, she normally fell between a size three and a size four. It was a size two and she was nervous it wouldn’t fit. Walking to the sales associate she smiled and held up the dress.

“Follow me, I’ll get you to the fitting room.”

“Thank you. I’m worried it won’t fit though.”

“I think I might have a similar style and coloring.”

Caroline slipped into the dress and smiled. It fit perfect and hugged her in the right places and would look great with a pair of black pumps she already had. Taking it off quickly she pulled her work clothes back on. Stepping out of the room she walked to the counter and looked at the clerk.

“It fit and I would love to buy it right now,” she said placing it on the counter. Looking at her skeptically she smiled and rang her up.

Caroline barely batted an eyelash at the total of $200 and just handed over her card. While the woman wrapped up the dress and boxed it for her. Once she received her box she sprinted to her car because now she only had two hours to get ready. Once she got to her apartment she jumped into the shower and quickly washed her body. Looking at the clock in her room she started curling her hair. When that was done she stated to work on her make up deciding on a simple natural look with a red lip.

Slipping her dress on, and zipped it up and grinned to herself in the mirror. She looked fucking hot. Grabbing her black clutch and slipping into her heels she drove off to Rebekahs brother’s home. When she arrived a valet took her keys to park the car and she walked into the bustling party.

Everything looked perfect, wreathes and the garland that decorated the open area and the halls of the home made everything feel so much more festive. Caroline paused by the band to tell them to pick up the pace. They quickly switched from a slow Christmas Canon to a Jazzy Jingle Bells. Smiling and walking through to the kitchen to check on the caterers she relaxed just a smidgen when she saw that they were going smoothly and everything looked smooth.

Caroline walked back into the party and started to mingle with the guests and looked for Rebekah. Pausing to admire a painting of the English countryside she smiled softly as she looked at the delicate brush strokes and the care that had gone into the structure of building and the shading. It was beautiful and calmed her to look at it.

“I can take you to meet the person who painted that if you’d like.”

Glancing up to see a familiar man with curly hair and piercing blue gray eyes was smiling down at her. Grinning back she slipped a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face back behind her ear.

“I can ask my business partner who painted it and find out that way as well.”

“You know he’s a pretty interesting bloke if you care to know.”

“Would he by chance happen to be the elusive Mikaelson brother who is always traveling and painting?”

“So you’ve heard of him,” blue gray eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Oh I’ve even seen his picture,” ocean blue eyes sparkling as the smile grew on her face. 

His face went white and then he ducked his head chuckling as he looked at her and held out his hands. Caroline shook his hand, and smiled at him.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Forbes, my sister pointed you out to me and told me that you have a great love of music and love.”

“How lovely remind me that I need to cut her salary,” she teased looking at him as she waved at Bekah who was smirking from the punch table, “I do enjoy music and art, though my true passion is probably poetry.”

When his smile grew she felt her cheeks flushing as she sipped at her Champagne.

“Are you here for Christmas Morning too?”

“Oh, no I have plans for tomorrow morning that require me to be somewhere else.”

"Ah, will you allow me to take you out on Boxing day?" She looked at him eyebrow raised at the mention of Boxing day, "the day after Christmas, sorry it's a British term for that day." 

Caroline flushed harder and looked at him biting her lip. She knew that this could go very badly, that being said Rebekah seemed to have been trying to set them up. "How about I give you my number and we discuss it more after the party, I am working after all." she said holding out her hand for his phone. When his phone was placed in her hand she quickly tapped away adding her number into his phone and shot off a message to herself with his name. 

Smiling she handed him back her phone and side stepped him and bid him a good night. Walking over to Rebekah she smacked her across the arm hard. 

"Next time you want to set me up, tell me ahead of the time so I wear my favorite pumps alright?" 

"Why you going out?"

Caroline smirked and traded her champagne flute, but declined to answer. 


End file.
